


Watch the Flowers Go

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Budding Relationship, Friendship, Other, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Invaders are being split up for the first time, Bucky and Steve staying in the European front with Toro, Jim, and Namor going to the Pacific Front. Bucky tries to say goodbye without showing how worried he is that Toro isn't ready and that he may never see them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Flowers Go

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the war protest song "Where have all the Flowers Gone"

The nails on a chalkboard screech that echoed through the crate filled storeroom warned Bucky that he was about to have company. With practiced swiftness, he tossed the men's magazine into a dark corner and reached for the domino mask he'd abandoned next to his canteen. However, even as he picked the mask up, he realized that it was Cap's silhouette framed by the doorway. Bucky leaned back against the wall, sparing a wistful look toward the magazine, and reached for his ration bar.

"This is my private spot," Bucky called as he made shooing motions with his hands. "Go find your own, Cap."

"I've been looking for you for over an hour, Bucky"

Bucky winced and added so I can subject you to a lecture to the end of Steve's sentence. He stretched his arms and yawned as he judged how far he could push. Steve's arms were folded across his chest and his feet set shoulder width a part. The slight frown that kept tugging Steve's mouth down warned that Bucky had no wiggle room at all. With a sigh, Bucky jumped down from the crate he'd been spread out on, making sure to grab his mask as he dropped neatly to the ground. Dust rose up into the air and he struggled not to cough. 

"You alone?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the exit and his face from anyone who might be with Steve. 

"Yes," Steve answered, "but Bucky you've got to stop taking that off around here."

Bucky shoved the rest of his meal into his mouth. "It itches," he answered trying to speak around the food. He swallowed then went over to Steve, twirling his mask around his finger.  
"What's up?" He gave Steve's his propaganda smile, hoping for the best. Steve looked him over before answering. 

"Toro wanted to see you."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Cripes, I told him I don't want to teach him to shoot right now." Still twirling the mask, he looked at the ground and shook his head like a parent who'd been told of their child's misdeeds. "He's got to learn to give a man some space!"

He looked back up and found Steve frowning at him eyebrows knitted together. Bucky felt as though he'd missed something important but kept his expression blasé. 

"It's not that, Buck," Steve said leaning against the doorframe. "Toro wanted to tell you goodbye."

"Bye?" Bucky laughed, "Where does he think he's going?"

"The Pacific. I told you last night about the new orders we got --"

"Wait what?" The domino mask fell to the floor.

"Bucky you--"

"I'm stupid. I didn't listen. What's the lowdown on the Pacific, Cap!" 

Bucky tapped his foot as he waited for Steve to finish rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The brass felt the others might be more of a liability than a help on a covert mission, so it's just you and me." 

"Yeah, heard that part," Bucky snapped. "I'm fine with that. When did the Pacific Front come into this? Why is To- Why are they going there?" Bucky winced and shook his head at his own question. "Never mind why, when do they leave?"

"They might already be gone, Bucky, but if not, they'll be down on the south side of the airfield. The brass wants this low key, so Namor's craft is out. If you'd stayed where-" 

Bucky didn't wait for the rest of the responsibility lesson. Instead, he reached down to grab his mask, pulled it on, and raced out of the door. 

******

 

Bucky ran out onto the Mount Farm airfield and scoped out the best vantage point. Without a second though, he scrambled onto the wing of a nearby Spitfire. He crouched on the wing, ignoring the heat form the metal that seeped through his gloves and breeches. He scrutinized each area shaded by planes or makeshift buildings, but everyone he saw wore a military uniform. 

After a few minutes, sweat dripped from his brow into his eyes and Bucky swore under his breath. Then he paused for three quick heartbeats before he slapped the side of his head. He ignored the shaded spots and scanned the areas open to the merciless sun.

James you numbskull. Toro sat about twenty four feet from one of the runways, using his faded green duffle bag as a cushion. He was clear of everyone else, the only person wearing nothing but underwear and riding boots, and the only person willing to rest beyond the reach of the shade. 

Hoping down from the Spitfire in one leap, Bucky made a beeline for his friend. Toro's back was to him and as Bucky crossed the field he made no effort to conceal his approach, often stepping on dry spots in the grass that were certain to crunch beneath his heavy boots. 

However, Toro never looked up. He remained hunched over, poking at the dirt with a stick, as if he were outside a schoolhouse safe at home. When Bucky got close enough to see what Toro was writing, he just about choked. 

1300 = 1:00  
14:00 =2:00

Military time. 

"God Damn, six months into this and the stupid Carny is still trying to memorize military time!" Bucky screamed in his head. 

His fingers twitched. He wanted to hit the back of Toro's head, but instead he pointed at it with his index finger.

"BANG."

Toro leapt to his feet; his left arm and shoulder turning to flames. He looked around for a moment before his eyes fell on Bucky and then Toro laughed 

Like Bucky had been playing around. 

Narrowing his eyes, Bucky folded his arms across his chest and stared down at Toro. 

"Cap found you then?" Toro was beaming at him like he was one of the Andrews Sisters come to sing for him personally. Bucky stepped back.

"Obviously."

After a second, Toro lost the damned school girlish smile and began to rub the back of his head. "Torch and I are headed out. And Namor. It was going to be tonight, but the brass wants us on a ship to the pacific yesterday." 

Bucky pressed his lips together and pulled out a cigarette he'd bummed from a marine earlier that day. He had to keep this safe. 

The end of the cigarette lit up and Bucky let his gaze travel over to Toro. Toro smiled bright eyed and with his chin titled up that same fraction of an inch it always was whenever Toro showed off with those damn powers. 

However, Bucky had to concede, it was the first time Toro had managed to light Bucky's cigarette without touching the butt. He looked down and cupped his hand around the lit end to protect it from a non-existent wind while he took the first few puffs.

When he glanced back up, he saw Toro was fidgeting, looking from his knee-high boots to Bucky, waiting for something. Bucky let his gaze drift behind Toro and he watched the planes land on the airfield. 

"Nice," he muttered as he wondered which plane Toro would be on later. "The Dakota," he thought, noting the odd aircraft. "It shouldn't be here, so that has to be the one." It also, Bucky realized, explained the extra men around. 

"They're splitting us up." Toro's vice cut into his musing. 

"Really?" Bucky raised his eyebrows and voice. He glanced over to Toro. "Wow kiddo, when Cap said the brass were sending you, Torch, and Namor, to the Pacific Front at the same time and he and I were headed to Germany I couldn't quite work out how they'd do that. Thanks so much for explaining it."

Toro pressed his lips together, "Criminy Bucky, can you not . . ."

"Not what?"

Bucky waited but Toro shook his head. "Nothing, Buck." 

Bucky looked at his dingy boot and kicked the ground a little, knocking loose mud that had been encased around the edge since they'd returned from the frontlines last night. He heard Toro begin to walk toward him and watched Toro's feet as Toro drew closer. When he came within arms length Bucky looked back up, stopping Toro in his tracks with an irritated sigh. Toro gave him a confused look, but Bucky didn't offer an explanation. Instead, he offered the cigarette. Toro took a single drag before handing it back. 

"Does it worry you?" he asked as Bucky took another puff. 

"What? Splitting up?" Bucky asked. "Nope, You?"

Toro hesitated the raised his chin. "No," he said.

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Cripes. I'm not okay." Toro glared at Bucky hands on his hips, "It's not like I haven't see combat without you or Steve."

"You haven't, though." Bucky pointed out. "You fought spies and ever so scary robbers without me and Steve. That's a little different than tossing your untrained ass into the frontlines."

Bucky felt Toro's eyes examining his face. He met the intense gaze with a causal smile. 

"You're worried about me," Toro said in softer voice. 

Bucky struggled to keep his face expressionless and scoffed. "Sure, Sure I am. It's all about you Toro. I'm not remotely concerned that sending an untrained kid -- who can set people on fire if he gets scared-- into a combat zone might be bad for the troops." Bucky tilted his head up and smirked. "You could really redefine 'friendly fire,' circus boy."

While Toro spluttered, Bucky moved forward and, grinning like a misbehaving child, pressed his cigarette against Toro's shoulder to put it out.

The butt sizzled for a moment then erupted into a jet of flame. 

"Shit!" 

Caught of guard by the unexpected heat, Bucky lost his balance and fell to the ground. He stayed there, shaking his sore fingers and being very thankful for his glove. 

"Serves you right," Toro muttered offering his hand. "Trying to put out a fire against a flammable person? Dumb Bucky. Real dumb." 

Bucky helped himself up then pulled off his gloves to inspect his hand. One finger had blistered but everything else looked better than it felt. As he sucked on the blistered finger, he watched Toro out of the corner of his eye. Toro stepped forward, reaching until his hand hovered just above Bucky's arm.

"I have to go Bucky." 

Bucky bit his lip and looked down, locking his hands behind him. "You aren't ready." He tried to sound like Sergeant Duffy when he went in on Steve, but when he saw Toro's face he knew he'd fallen short of the goal.

"Bucky I--" Whatever Toro was going to say got cut off by a shout from nearby. 

"Toro," Jim called. He stood by the Dakota. Namor was already boarding. "We're going now, lad." 

Toro dropped his hand to his side. 

Bucky moved his mouth but couldn't find words. Only arguments. Toro waited in equal silence for one minute, then heaved his duffle bag onto his shoulder, turned, and began to walk away. 

Bucky closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. But with his eyes closed he saw a much taller and older figure walking away from him. 

I'll be back before you can miss me, Jimmy

Bucky's eyes snapped open. "Toro!" As soon as he the sound escaped, he covered his mouth and prayed Toro hadn't heard.

But Toro paused, then turned slowly, his eyes wide and questioning. Bucky found he still couldn't think of a damn thing to say. He shook his head at himself. 

Toro's expression soured into a scowl. Bucky cocked his head in confusion even as he realized what his headshake must have looked like to Toro. 

"No wait, Toro . . ." Bucky ran over to Toro stopping close, too close. Toro took a step back from him, his irritated expression relaxed into simple confusion again. "What, Bucky?"

"James," Bucky blurted out. 

Toro shook his head and stared. "Huh?" 

"My name," Bucky said trying to look as though he'd planned this all along, "My name is James. James Buchanan Barnes." 

Toro stared then slowly began to smile until he was grinning from ear to ear. He held out his hand. "Thomas Raymond. No middle name that I know, everyone calls me Tom or Toro." 

Bucky took the offered hand and shook it. He didn't let go though, instead he pulled Toro against his chest and wrapped his arm around Toro's shoulders. He felt the rough fabric of his jacket scratch against his skin .as Toro pressed into his shoulder. 

"I should have shown you how to shoot." He squeezed the bare shoulder with his ungloved hand and felt Toro's skin begin to heat beneath his palm. 

"You can teach me when I get back," Toro whispered. His breath tickled against Bucky's neck. 

"Yes," Bucky agreed, eyes closed tight. He felt Toro's chest rise and fall against him. "I'll show you when you get back, first thing. I promise." 

"Toro! Now!" Both boys started at Jim's shout and stumbled backward, away from each other.

Bucky smoothed out his jacket and Toro brushed some dirt off his chest. They looked at each other, then Bucky rolled his shoulders and Toro rolled his eyes. 

"Be careful, Carny."

"You too, jerk." 

Toro turned and ran to catch up with Jim. 

Bucky stayed where he was.  
He watched as Toro hugged Jim with a juvenile enthusiasm that made Bucky wince.

He watched as Toro's small form disappeared into the plane. 

He watched as men came out and moved the stairs away. 

He watched the hatch close.

When he heard the engine start Bucky turned and raced back toward the farm house the Invaders had been put up in lat night. Steve would be there, probably going over god knows what with Elliot Roosevelt. 

He didn't deviate from his straight path. Instead, he scrambled over, crawled under, or pushed aside anything in his way. By the time he got to the farmhouse, he had a stitch in is side and his breath was ragged.

"Bucky!" Steve's shout was muted and slowly Bucky became aware that he held his hands to his ears. He mumbled an apology for the slammed door and lowered his hands, smiling and trying to look like he'd just been goofing. 

Steve headed toward him, eyes wide with concern, but Bucky held up a hand and gave Steve a thumbs up sign. Then he pushed himself from the door and walked past his partner without looking at Steve. 

"I'll be upstairs," he said even as he began to rush up them. "Wanna sleep in a real bed while I can. I get it all to myself tonight!" He didn't look behind him. Bucky concentrated on getting through the door in front of him and shutting everything out behind him. When he got to the room he slammed the door as hard as he could. The crack that echoed through the house made him smile. 

"Sorry again, raised in a barn," He shouted as he flopped onto the bed, collapsing face first onto the hot blankets. 

He pressed his face against the bedding on the side Toro had been on last night. The quilt smelled like woods, and hay, and that chemical smell both of them figured related to Toro being able to catch on fire. A knock on the door stopped Bucky from dwelling. 

"Bucky, it's me," Steve said from the other side. "Can I com in.?"

"Yeah, don't see why not. I ain't naked or nothing." Bucky listened to the creaking as the door opened, then the soft swoosh as it closed. When he heard the lock click, Bucky rolled onto his side and looked over at Steve. 

"What's up?" he asked. He felt his smile quiver and redoubled his efforts to hold it in place. 

Steve sat down in the only chair, a small rocking chair and pushed back his cowl. "I didn't feel like being alone," he said as he reached into a pouch to pull out his pipe.

"Have you got a match?" he asked, holding the pipe out. 

Bucky lifted his head enough to shake it. "My matchbook just got on a plane to the Pacific." 

Steve smiled at him as he dug deeper into his pouch until he found a match. He lit the pipe and leaned back in the chair. 

Bucky closed his eyes and listened to chair creak as Steve rocked back and forth. 

He didn't mean to fall asleep, not in the middle of the afternoon, but when Bucky opened his eyes again, the covers had been tucked around him and his mask, shoes, and gloves taken off. The room was dark now, lit only by moonlight. 

He sat up and looked around until he saw Steve, still in the damn chair, sketching something in the margin of a book by the light of a single candle. 

Bucky lay back down and let himself fall asleep, trying not to think of tomorrow.


End file.
